A Boring Afternoon
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Ike and Link are sitting on the couch and watching tv, bored out of their minds. How does Ike plan to fix that? Rated M


Ike/Link! AU, not that it matters.

Warning: Rated M for a reason. Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"I'm bored." a blue haired man said while sitting on the couch in his shared apartment.

"Ike, you're always bored. Let's channel surf. There's got to be something on." his blond haired companion said while reaching forward for the remote.

"Link, it's daytime television. Which means nothing is on... And that will soon include your clothes," Ike said while nibbling one of Link's pointy ears.

"Mmm, sounds nice, but you aren't getting me right now." the blond said as he pushed Ike away.

Ike facepalmed. He was getting hard in his jeans, and really wanted to make love to his lover. Ike knew that Link would give in if he tried hard enough, so he decided to start trying. First, he started off by rubbing little circles on Link's thigh with his thumb, which was the first step in turning him on.

"Ike, what the hell are you doing? I'm not in the mood for sex."

_Not yet you aren't._

He moved his hand from Link's thigh to grab his ass and started sucking on his blond's neck. The shorter male tried pushing his blue haired lover away, but that man's lips were powerful against something as weak as one of his turn-on spots.

"Nnngh..." Link moaned.

"Oh, I thought you weren't in the mood for sex?" Ike teased.

"Sh-shut the hell up!" the blond moaned.

The cobalt-haired man chuckled and started sucking on Link's pointy ear and using his other hand to reach into the blond's pants, already feeling pre-cum.

"Oh god..." Link breathed. Ike had started rubbing his cold hand on Link's hardening member.

"You like that baby?" Ike whispered huskily in Link's ear.

"F-fuck yeah! P-please Ikey... mnn... please fuck me!" the blond pleaded.

"Sorry baby, but I'm afraid I'm nowhere near finished yet," Ike whispered directly into Link's pointy ear. Ike sped up the pace, and Link was arching beautifully into that cold hand, which contrasted wonderfully with the heat inside his pants.

"Mmm... Fuck! Ike..." Link moaned, loving the friction and the tightness his skinny jeans caused.

The blue haired man gave Link a quick loving kiss and kept pumping his blond's member, getting him even closer to going over the edge. He then stopped entirely and removed his hand from the needy blond's pants.

"Ike, what the fuck-!"

Ike skillfully capped his lips over the nearly pissed off blond, who calmed down under the power of Ike's kiss. The bluenet broke the kiss and removed Link's shirt, exposing his pink nipples.

The bluenet put his hand back in Link's pants and wrapped it around the blond's needy member, and attached his mouth to one of the pink nubs.

"Oh Ike..." Link moaned, "I'm so close... Nnngh!"

Ike gently bit the nub and lapped up the little bit of blood he drew and placed butterfly kisses along Link's chest as he made his way to the other pink bundle of flesh. Right before he put his mouth on Link's other nipple, he made sure he sped up the pace of his stroking and whispered, "Cum for me baby,"

Ike attached his mouth to the waiting nipple and it wasn't too long before he heard his lover pant even harder than before.

"I-Ike! I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." the blond moaned, "Oh fuck... NNNNGGHH IKE!"

Ike felt Link's substance all over his hand and smiled. He crushed his lips against his little love's and passionately made out with him. Link remembered he had hands and used them to grab Ike's hair and pulled him forward even more. Their tounges had a ferocious battle for domination, but Ike ended up winning as usual. He searched that sweet, sweet cavern with his tounge for the billionth time, mainly to work Link's strength back up.

Ike removed his hand from the blond's jeans and wrapped his arms around Link's waist. He started grinding his rock hard member through both of their jeans, and that was when the pointy-eared one stopped things. He pushed Ike off of him and looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Making love to you?"

Link laughed, "You actually think that after I said no and you disobeyed that you'd get to fuck me?! I even gave you the chance to, and you didn't take it!" While Link's laughter was somewhat demonic, Ike was practically crying.

"B-but baby! Do you see this?" the bluenet cried, pointing at his prominent erection.

"Yes. You aren't getting my tight little ass, Ike." the blond teased while laughing at look on his lover's face.

Ike groaned, but then got an idea. He pulled down his zipper and his large member popped out, hard as ever.

"Do you ever where boxers?" Link asked, looking at his lover with an arched eyebrow.

Ike winked, "Nope."

He took his large cock in hand and started slowly pumping it. Ike ran his thumb over the head and gave a throaty moan. His eyes were closed, his head was bent back, and a barely visible smirk was on his face. Ike knew Link was watching, and was slowly getting turned on and frustrated at the same time.

The bluenet sped up the pace of his hand, and let out another groan. Link started palming himself through his jeans and frowned. How the hell did this man have the power to make him horny just by masturbating? Such a power was most definitely in the wrong hands...

The blond finally had enough and pushed Ike's hand away and started licking the needy member. He dragged his pink tongue all the way up the underside of Ike's shaft.

"Mmm... I knew you'd give in." the bluenet said, trying to smirk, but the feel of Link's tongue against his manhood quickly washed it away.

The blond unbuttoned Ike's red flannel and practically tore it off. The taller male stripped himself of the black tank top he wore underneath, and his blond went back to work.

He flicked the very tip of Ike's manhood, teasing him a little bit. Hearing Ike whine a little was disheartening, but then Link felt empowered. He left little kisses all around the weeping cock before him, and his tongue made two rounds around the sensitive head.

"B-baby please!" the bluenet begged.

The blond smirked. He thought that that was enough teasing for the moment, so he took in the head of Ike's member into his mouth, slowly sucking it. The man receiving the pleasure placed his hand on the blond and started slightly rubbing the blond mane.

Link took more of his lover into his tiny mouth and started sucking faster. Ike tried to thrust into that warm cavern, but Link knew his lover well and had both of his hands pinned on Ike's pelvis. He may not look it, but Link was actually quite strong; strong enough to keep the bigger man from thrusting.

Ike looked down to see a sight worth cumming for. His blond was expertly bobbing his head up and down on his member, with his eyes closed and his eyelashes gently kissing his tanned face. Ike quickly popped Link off of his member and pulled him up for a lustful kiss. Link went back down to lick the head one more time, and that was when Ike was really ready. He picked up his blond, who kicked off his pants in the process, and laid him down on the couch.

The bluenet reached into the side table and pulled out a bottle of lube. Link smiled when he felt a familiar lubricated finger slip in through his entrance. Ike worked the finger in and out slowly, and then added another finger. He gently pecked his lips all over Link's cheeks, forehead, and lips as he started to scissors the tight ring of muscles. No matter how many times they'd made love before, Ike was always afraid he was hurting his lover.

Link placed both of his hands on Ike's face and gave him a reassuring smile as a third finger was added. He knew of his lover's fear, and always did his best to let him know he was doing a wonderful job and wouldn't hurt him. The blond brought his lips to Ike's and gave him a lasting kiss.

As soon as the bluenet's fingers brushed Link's prostate, the blond let own a loud moan.

"I-Ike, I need you t-to fuck me NOW!"

Ike kissed Link's lips, "Yes sir,"

He removed his fingers from the man beneath him and removed his pants. He squirted a hefty amount of lube into his hand, and as he started rubbing the lubricant all over his cock, he felt Link's hand over his, assisting him in his endeavor.

Ike sat down on the couch and Link got up, straddling Ike. The bluenet grabbed that full ass of his lover's with both hands and slowly eased Link down on his erection. Both of the men moaned in delight as Ike's member was eased into the blond.

Ike gave his lover time to adjust by rubbing Link's ass and gently slapping it once with his right hand. Link looked down at his lover and gave him the okay by nodding his head and biting his lip.

The bluenet slowly started thrusting upwards into Link, and hearing the moans of his lover was always what kept him going. He kept his slow and steady pace, and even though Link loved the feel, he was getting rather impatient.

"M-move dammit!"

And that was a command.

Ike started thrusting faster and pulling Link down onto his manhood, doing as he was told. Link put his hands on Ike's shoulders and arched back, enjoying the movement. Ike kept thrusting into that tight entrance, loving the way Link clamped down on his manhood.

No matter how fast Ike thrusted, he couldn't reach that one spot that would send Link over the top. Ike stopped his movements completely, and Link looked at Ike like he was fucking crazy.

"Ike, what the hell-"

"I can't hit it!"

"Then lay me down and fuck me right." Link said simply.

Link wrapped his arms around Ike's neck just in time before Ike lifted them both up with his magnificent strength and slammed Link down on the soft couch cushions, thrusting at an impossible speed.

Link was surprised at how fast his lover was going, and could only moan and pull at his own hair. Ike brought his hand up to his love's lower back and pushed him up an inch or two, ramming even harder and faster than before.

"AHHH! FUCK!" Link moaned, which could probably be heard throughout the entire apartment building. Not that any of the neighbors would mind. Lyn, Peach, Samus, Daisy, Rosalina, Malon, Saria, and Zelda were quite the fangirls. How the two homosexual men were lucky enough to move into an apartment building full of women was unknown to straight men, but they wanted their secret on how they did it.

"Gotcha." Ike said successfully with a smirk.

Ike continued to smack his pelvis into the blond's rear, which made Link sing the most erotic and sexy tunes he ever heard. Ike knew his lover was close to his climax, so he started an assault on the blond one's neck. He left numerous marks on that slender neck to marvel at later.

"Ohhh fuck..." Link breathed, getting extremely close.

Ike was just as close as Link, and he wanted to see Link cum first so he'd be able to see that glorious face he made when he was at his climax. He reached between their sweating bodies and started pumping the neglected member.

"Oh fuck... Nnnnggghhh... I-IKE!"

Two streaks of cum erupted from Link's member, and his beautiful cumming face was one of the two things that sent Ike into his orgasm. The other reason was being that when Link climaxed, his walls clamped down on Ike's member, which felt amazing. Ike stiffly flicked his pelvis three times, and came into that hot channel.

"F-fuck! L-Link..."

Both of the men collapsed onto the couch and shared a million little kisses, Link looking beautiful in his afterglow. Ike removed his manhood from Link and moved their positions so that Link was laying on top of the bluenet.

"Mmm... I love you Ike." the blond murmured, ready to shut down.

"I love you too Linky. I knew you'd give in eventually." Ike said, about to pass out.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hey Link?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not bored anymore."

* * *

Well... I'm not happy with it. What do you think? Jesus lord this is a terrible story. How was my first smut/lemon whatever you wanna call it?


End file.
